


Learn By Example

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [108]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Bulimia Nervosa, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Sportacus with an eating disorder series.[contains multiple prompts]





	1. By Watching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sportacus with an eating disorder?

His old bedroom was exactly how Sportacus remembered it. He smiled as he set his bags down by the dresser. Taking a week off to visit his family had already done wonders for his mood, and he had only just arrived. 

A knock made Sportacus turn around. Íþróttaálfurinn stood in the open doorway, a soft smile on his face. “It is good to have you home,” the elder said.

Sportacus smiled, “It’s good to  _be_ home.”  Íþró stepped into the room and closed the door. Sportacus felt a spike of anxiety. “Is something wrong?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Íþró crossed to stand in front of Sportacus, his expression now harder. Piercing. “You did not eat at dinner tonight.”

Stepping back, Sportacus dropped his eyes to the floor, “Yes I did. I had an apple.”

“You had _half_ of an apple.”

“I’m just so excited to be home. I wasn’t very hungry.”

“That is the excuse you gave to skipping lunch.” Íþró frowned, “But I saw you eating later in the kitchen while Mamma and Pabbi went for a walk.”

Sportacus winced, “O-oh well, see? That’s why I wasn’t hungry.”

“You ate a _lot_ , Sportacus. A few sandwiches, half a loaf of bread, a whole bunch of bananas—”

“Why were you  _spying_  on me?!” Sportacus snapped. He tried to sound angry, tried to turn this into an equal back and forth fight instead of a one sided confrontation. However, even to his own ears, he sounded panicked. “How long were you—”

“You can talk to me when you have a problem,  _litli bróðir_.” Ithro said, speaking over Sportacus. “Please tell me you have also noticed the signs. You are very oblivious when it comes to yourself but you are a trained Sports Elf. You _must_ be able to see—”

“I’m  _fine_!”

“Stop fooling yourself! Refusing food, then over eating in secret? I have only observed you for a day and  _I_  can see something is wrong.”

Sportacus tried to step away again but his back hit the wall. His resolve was crumbling. Íþró _needed_ to stop looking at him with disappointment. Like Sportacus didn’t feel bad enough already.

Sliding to the floor, Sportacus scrunched his legs up and rested his forehead on his knees. Maybe if he just stopped talking, Íþró would give up and leave. Coming home was supposed to be a refreshing restart. He didn’t need his brother doing this to him on the first day. 

After a few moments, the floorboards creaked and Íþró settled next to Sportacus. “You do not have to get through this alone,  _litli bróðir_ ,” he said gently, “I know people who can help you. People who specialize in eating disorders.”

Sportacus flinched at the term. How could he let it get this bad? He felt a hand on his back, rubbing small circles. “How can the kids look up to me if I’m like this?” Sportacus asked around a lump in his throat.

“Because they learn by example,” Íþró said, pulling Sportacus into a hug, “And they will learn from you how to ask for help when you truly need it.”


	2. Specialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if I could get more sportacus with bulimia? Maybe with Robbie worrying and trying to help him?

“ _There_ you are!” Robbie’s shout could be heard clear across the park. Frozen in a handstand, Sportacus could only stare as Robbie stomped up to him.

“Good afternoon, Robbie,” Sportacus greeted cordially, if confused. He fell back and landed on his feet.

“Don’t ‘good afternoon Robbie’ me!” Robbie barked in a perfect imitation of Sportacus’ accent. “You disappear at the same time  _every_ Wednesday! Do you know how many schemes I’ve had to postpone because you keep not  _showing up_?!” 

Sportacus took a step back in surprise. “I’m... sorry?”

“You should be!” Robbie crossed his arms, leering at Sportacus, “Just where  _do_  you go every week?”

Now Sportadork wasn’t even looking at Robbie. Very rude. What was his deal? 

“What’s your deal?” Robbie asked.

“Sorry I haven’t been around, Robbie, but I do not really want to talk about why.”

The not-answer did nothing to abate Robbie’s curiosity. “You? Keeping secrets? Not very hero-like of you.” 

“It’s not a secret, exactly,” Sportacus clarified, “It’s just something I would rather not talk about.”

Robbie morphed his leer into a smirk, “You should never tell your villain something like that. Now I’m _dying_ to know. What is it? I’m sure I could find  _some_ way to use it against you.”

“You wouldn’t!” This sudden outburst from Sportacus actually made Robbie reel backward. Robbie put up his hands in surrender, more out of reflex than fear that Sportacus would hurt him.

“You’re a villain but you’re not  _evil_. At least. I  _hope_ you wouldn’t use this against me. I  _really_ hope not...” Sportacus still wasn’t looking at Robbie. His eyes were glued to the pavement, hands clenched at his sides.

Robbie didn’t know what to do with a Sportacus that looked like this. Jumpy and annoying Robbie could do. Even cheerful and smiley was okay, though it make Robbie’s heart beat double time in his chest. What could make Sportacus look like  _this_?

“Sportacus,” he began slowly, “are you in trouble?”

Sportacus sighed, “Not in the way you’re thinking.”

“What is it?”

Another sigh. Then, “Every Wednesday I meet up with a woman in Mayhem Town. My brother recommended her to me. She’s a specialist.”

Robbie almost reeled back again. A specialist? Recommended? “What’s her specialty?” Robbie asked.

“It’s...eating disorders.” Sportacus spoke the words like someone was tugging them out of his mouth with pliers. He finally looked up at Robbie, his eyes a little glassy.

A mix of shame, guilt, and worry gripped Robbie. “S-Sorry,” he stuttered out. There was a lot rushing to his lips at once and Robbie had a hard time picking just one statement. “I shouldn’t have forced— Of course you wouldn’t want to talk about— I’ll  _never_ use that against you!” He settled on. 

Sportacus smirked at that, though he still looked teary, “It’s okay, Robbie. I know you won’t. I should go. I promised Trixie I would show her a new skateboard trick.”

Before Robbie could protest, Sportacus jogged away, back-springing over a wall and out of sight. The Shame, Guilt, and Worry were still squeezing Robbie, not letting Sportacus’ forgiveness through. 


End file.
